Standing Tall
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Serena is raped by her boyfriend Seiya and becomes pregnant. She flees to Tokyo to avoid him and meets a doctor. Could he help her forget or will her past catch up to her before she can fall for him. Deals with rape and heavy language. Possible violence.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This will be my first chapter fic on this site! waves around banner and sings "For she's a jolly good fellow"! I'm listening to 1985 by Bowling for Soup and I'm feeling a bit silly! Please bear with me! Now on to the story (which is actually pretty serious if you think about it), anyway enjoy!

Standing Tall

Prologue

"Seiya, where have you been? I've been waiting for 30 minutes!" Serena exclaimed, running to hug her boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her passionately. Serena melted into him and ran her fingers through his long black hair. He slowly pulled away and took her hand as they began walking down the street.

"I don't know, I just saw you knew I had to kiss you, you're too sweet not to kiss." He replied grinning at her. They turned onto a street Serena hadn't seen yet.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked curiously. Seiya grinned wickedly.

"It's a surprise!" He replied, still holding to her hand tightly.

"Oh, I love surprises!" she said, leaning against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let him lead her trustingly.

They stopped in front of a small building that Serena had never seen before. "Where are we?" she asked.

He grinned again. "You'll see." A knot formed in Serena's stomach and dread filled her, although she didn't know why. Seiya led her up a flight of stairs and to a door with dingy letters on the door. "Close your eyes!" he teased before he opened the door. Serena closed her eyes, still unsure. He led her through the doorway and then told her to open her eyes.

She cracked open her eyes and stared around in horror. "Seiya, what does this mean?" she asked uncertainly, hoping she wasn't right.

"It means I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level!" he said happily, taking both her hands in his and staring in her blue eyes.

"Seiya, I can't..." Serena whispered, looking around the dingy motel room. "Not like this, not now. I'm not ready." Seiya's happy grin faded and was replaced by an angry frown.

"Serena...You are telling me that I brought you here for nothing?" he said calmly. A little too calmly for Serena's taste. She nodded and watched his face as he absorbed the information. "So you are telling me you let every other guy fuck you but me?! I thought whores weren't choosy?" Shocked by his words, Serena tried to calm him. "Don't tell me to calm down! You gave me a fucking a boner and then expect me to let you go? I don't think so. I gonna get laid by you for damn sure no matter what!"

Seiya grabbed Serena's wrists and forced her onto the bed. Ripping both her clothes and his he began to have sex with Serena.

"No...Seiya, stop it; you're hurting me, Seiya! STOP!!!" Serena screamed and fought but to no avail and an hour later he left with her virginity in hand. She laid there, tears crawling down her cheeks. Things would never be the same.

Two months later, Serena learned she was pregnant with Seiya's baby but she didn't try to run to him, instead she turned to home. Her mother met her at the gate, still unaware of the secret that lay on her daughter's shoulders.

"Hello honey! How's college? Are you eating right? You know you can't live on ice cream and cookies!" her mother went on as she led Serena into the house. Finally Serena's quietness was noticed by her mother. "What's wrong honey?" she asked.

Serena stared down at her hands, tears forming beneath her eyelids. "Mom, you remember Seiya? You know that guy I was dating?" At her mother's nod she continued. "Well, he thought we should take our relationship to the next step. Well, I said no but he...well, I guess he didn't take it well and he forced me t-to..." Iileen cut her off.

"Oh baby, no! He didn't! My poor baby, you wait until I get my hands on this guy!" her mother shouted.

"That's not all mom. I'm also pregnant. I'm sorry, but I did say no but he wouldn't stop! I tried, I really tried!" she cried, tears streaking down her face. Her mom held her tightly as her daughter cried into her shoulder.

When her tears dried up, she lifted her head up to meet her mother's blue eyes. "What can I do mom? I don't want an abortion but I can't have this baby here! Too many people know me! There is adoption but I couldn't do that either!" Serena argued with herself.

Her mom thought for a few moments before looking up. "Go to Tokyo, no one knows you there and you can get a job and a new life with no fear of Seiya coming after you or the baby! Your father can set you up with an apartment and a job at a law firm in his branch." Serena smiled at her mother happily. She could do this; she could raise this baby on her own in Tokyo! The next week she was gone on a plane to Tokyo.

That's all for now! Please review and tell me if you like or hate it, if I should continue it or stop it? Oh and tell me if I spelled Seiya's name right! Thank you and I hope you all keep your new year's resolution! Ja Ne!!!


	2. Moving In

Hey everyone! Boy has it been a busy week! Basketball games, church, trips! I swear I thought I would never get to write this chapter but here it is! Oh, we are in a "rainy season" supposedly. We usually get snow but it has been like 70 degrees every day I swear! Right now it is raining so hard I can't concentrate and we are about to get flooded in... Yeah me. Well, I'll get on with the story and I hope you will enjoy this! (By the way, Trading Spaces is mentioned in this chap but I don't own it and while I am thinking about it, I don't own Sailor Moon or any rights to it! I only own this story that has taken forever to get me to type!)

Chapter One: Moving In

Boxes cluttered an apartment as men moved in and out with more boxes left behind each time. 'Maybe I over packed...' Serena began to think but then thought better of it. "I'll be living here now; you can never be too prepared!' She smiled at her thoughts and imagined the baby cradle that was tucked safely in a box marked "very fragile" in big, bold, red letters.

Serena sat on an unopened box in the corner of what would be living room. Excitement filled her as the movers finished moving in the boxes. She paid them generously and shut the door happily. She quickly moved to the boxes to unpack and set everything up. She had always loved to decorate and she never missed an episode of Trading Spaces!

The couches were already set up in the way she wanted them to be by the movers and all tables were assembled and set in place as well as the chairs. Serena unrolled rugs and stylishly assembled them over the worn floors. Pictures flew to the mantle in no time with a giant vanilla candle set up in the middle.

Curtains attached themselves to the curtain rods before you could blink an eye and the TV came in perfect proportion with the couch. Finally to top it off she set a floral arrangement in the middle of the coffee table.

Serena sighed at her handy work. The walls needed to be painted and the windows needed some new glass panels but that would have to wait till after the baby was born, now those things might affect the baby if she got hurt.

She sidled into the kitchen and began decorating there. All her dishes were properly placed and the table gleamed under Serena's scornful can of dust polish (wood cleaner).

Soon the kitchen was neat and tidy and as cozy as at home. She had two more rooms to tackle and we'll just leave the bathroom to the imagination of the readers of its current condition and the future condition.

Serena moved into the bedroom where her bed was already set up and ready to be sheeted. She pulled out her ivory silk sheets and comforter and quickly covered the mattress. She then put wine red curtains on the windows which she noticed faced east. (An: I don't know if the sun rises in the east there! I am so stupid I know but we'll say it does for now, k?)

'Great, I get to wake up with the sun.' she thought unhappily. She finished in less than half an hour and plopped down on her newly made bed for a rest. But before she so much as got her eyes closed the doorbell rang loudly throughout the small apartment. She grumbled as she stood up and slowly made her way to the door.

Serena opened the door to reveal four eager girls all with pies in their hands. "Hello!" They all sang in chorus. "We are your neighbors and it **is** tradition that new neighbors must be greeted with pies!" The one with brown hair said happily.

"Hello." Serena replied, a little scared of their giddiness. "Oh, in I guess!" Serena stammered, trying to sound cool and calm. "The kitchen is right there if you want to put the pies on the table."

The four girls walked into the kitchen, each with a different kind of pie. The girl with the brown hair carried in an apple pie, the girl with blond hair brought in lemon pie, the girl with black hair came in with cherry pie, and the shy girl with blue hair carried in a blueberry pie. Serena's mouth began to water as the warm mingled aromas reached her nose...and stomach.

They walked back to the living room checking everything out. "Are you sure you just moved in?" The girl with black hair asked. "It looks like someone has been living here for a while. Serena smiled at her comment.

"I love to decorate and I guess I got carried away." Serena laughed, blushing a little. "But besides that, my name is Serena Tuskino! What are your names?"

"Oh, how rude of us, allow me to introduce us!" The girl with blonde hair chuckled. "My name is Mina, this is Lita, this is Raye, and there is Ami! We live across the hall so if you need anything please be free to come to us!" Mina smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Thank you, all of you! You have made me feel at home already!" Serena thanked as tears of joy sparkled in her eyes.

"You are welcome but we must be leaving now. We'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing if it's convenient?" Ami questioned quietly. Serena smiled at her.

"Yes, I will be home around four o'clock, k?" They all nodded and said goodbye as they left the apartment. "Nice girls." Serena whispered happily. She sighed tiredly and retired to her newly decorated room for a much needed rest.

I know, I know! That was the most boring chapter in the history of man but I had to introduce the girls somehow and this was the only thing that really popped into my head. I loved the pies! Did you notice the color of the pies matched that of their sailor colors? Yeah that just came into my mind and it was too cute so I had to work it in. For those of you wandering, Darien will come in shortly, first comes friends, then lover! Well, must go, it is getting late! Signing off!


	3. A New Family Member

Okay, here is chapter 2 of Standing Tall. I know I have been a procrastinator but I had SERIOUS writer's block! It has been awful, you know it should be a disease and we should be able to miss school for it! That would be awesome and maybe if I didn't go to school the teachers wouldn't fry our brains with things we do not need and I could get back to business! Ha-Ha! I know, the things teachers teach us are useful, somehow.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A shrill voice rang out over the city. (I wonder who that could be.)

"C'mon Sere, breathe, 2, 3. Like in class!" Ami pleaded, trying to get Serena to loosen the grip on her hand.

"I...CAN'T!" Serena screamed. Ami freed herself of the death grip Serena had on her hand and moved it to the help bar on the side of the hospital bed.

"Yes you can Serena, remember how you said you hated those classes because you had to wake up early? Well, either you get this baby out or you will have to go to more classes!" Raye said casually. Serena's face turned red at that and she began to push with all her might.

A wail louder than even Serena's soon filled the room and before you knew it, they heard a loud spanking sound and a wrapped up baby boy appeared in Serena's arms.

With tears streaming down her face, Serena smiled gently at her baby and than fell into an exhausted sleep with her little boy not far behind.

"Hello Serena! Are you ready to go home yet?" Ami asked. She wheeled an empty wheelchair into Serena's hospital room.

"Yes, _we're_ ready!" Serena replied holding Alex up for emphasis.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Ami winced as she moved her bandaged hand. "Okay, Lita is waiting outside. Let me help you." Ami worked Serena into the wheelchair with Alex resting on her lap.

Alex giggled sweetly when Ami began to push them through the sterile hallways. Serena smiled down at his curly black hair. 'He is definitely Seiya's baby!' Serena thought suddenly. At his name, the old pain that she felt came back to her and gripped her heart.

'Why am I thinking about that idiot?' She thought severely. She shook her head quickly to clear it and looked at her baby son again. Though she hated Seiya, she loved Alex more than anything in the world and could at least thank him for that.

Serena clumsily got out of her wheelchair and into the front seat of Lita's car. Ami took Alex and fastened him into the car seat in the back.

All the way home, Serena would glance towards the back for a glimpse of her little angel.

When she was home, she took Alex and bade them all good bye. She took him in and sat him in the crib beside her bed. Softly stroking his head, she sang a lullaby. When she saw he had dozed off she kissed his head whispering softly, "Sweet dreams, my angel baby..."

I love Alex! He is such a sweet baby! Don't worry I will give full description of him, next chapter. Now, I have been having problems with an Inuyasha story and I accidentally submitted part of this chapter on it. But now, everything is fixed!


	4. Fire in the Hole

I'm updating all my old stories now because...well let's face it, I haven't typed on them since like, last month. HeeHee, now onto the story which I will never leave a story unfinished, it just might take me awhile to finish them.

Chapter 3: Fire in the Hole

Serena stood at the stove, watching the bacon simmer and the eggs fry. Alex was asleep in the other room, snuggling with his little teddy bear that he had gotten at his birth. He was now nearly 6 months old and had started tottering around.

"WHAAAAA..." Thinking of Alex! Serena turned down the stove after seeing it wasn't done. She went into Alex's room, unaware of the dish towel that lay so close to the stove top. The old rag quickly caught fire and it didn't help that it lay upon a wooden counter. The fire quickly spread through the kitchen since most of it was wooden.

Serena had picked up Alex to bring him back into the kitchen but stopped when she caught a whiff of smoke. Her first thought was someone had to be burning trash...but it smelled more like wood burning and no one in the city had wood burning stoves.

She walked into the kitchen, still trying to decide what was burning, when she saw it! Her whole kitchen was on fire! Serena ran back out into the living room and grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

The operator asked her to hold and Serena tapped her foot impatiently. Finally a person came over the line. "Hello, you have reached 911." the person said calmly.

"My kitchen is on fire!" Serena nearly screamed into the phone. Alex was crying loudly, in an endless wail.

"Calm down. How big is the fire?" the person asked, logging onto her computer to alert the fire department.

Serena didn't hear her because she had dropped the phone and was running for the fire escape. The fire had lapped over into her living room and began to consume the whole apartment. All the operator could hear was the roar of the fire and then she knew she had to move faster.

Serena heard the fire truck five minutes before they showed up, watching her home go up in flames. She had calmed Alex down and now he lay asleep in her arms as tears escaped from her eyes. Her pictures of Alex were in there, along with pictures of her family, heirlooms, everything that made a home what it was. But she had Alex. She could have lost him. More tears escaped her eyes as she stared at the angel's face.

"Alex, my angel...I love you." Serena whispered as she kissed his soft head.

Soon she saw her four friends being herded out by a firefighter. They all surrounded Serena with questions about the fire.

"How did it start? How big is it? Did you get hurt? Is Alex okay?" Serena answered them all slowly and clearly, still trying to calm down.

"Where will you stay?" Mina asked suddenly.

"I haven't thought of that yet." Serena replied.

"Well, it looks like everyone is out for the night and I don't have room at my parent's house, otherwise I'd keep you guys." Lita said.

"I will be at my aunt's and she already has 4 children." Ami said.

"I will probably be at Andrew's." Mina said, a little dreamily.

"Well," Raye started off. "I will be at my brother's house and he lives alone. The house is pretty big and has 4 rooms. You could stay with me!" Raye said, her eyes brightening a little.

"Thanks Raye, but I don't want to intrude." Serena said modestly.

"No, I insist. You will not stay at a hotel with Alex!" Raye exclaimed.

Serena smiled and then nodded. "Okay, but I don't have anything for me or Alex. I need to call my mom but she won't be able to get here until tomorrow." Serena said. "We're gonna need to go shopping. I managed to grab my wallet with my money." Serena held out her wallet for emphasis.

The girls' eyes lighted up at that wonderful word. "We brought our money to!" the girls said in unison. "Shopping spree!" they all shouted again.

"You know after a disaster like this, shopping can be like a salve that heals!" Mina said matter-of-fact like. Ami opened her mouth to say something smart but Mina covered it with her hand. "I don't care Ami!" They all laughed, including Mina who gave Ami a hug to show she wasn't mad.

Serena smiled through happy tears. If she had been alone when this had happened, she might have turn tail and fled home but the girls made her strong. They helped her stand tall.

Yay! A million times yay! I finished another chapter. A short chapter but its progress, I might not have written at all! Naw, I was just kidding. I would have written this anyway. Now, I might have another chapter out soon, bear with me please! (Puppy dog eyes)


	5. That's Your Brother!

Okay here is chapter 4! Go me! It's my birthday, it's my birthday! I'm so awesome! Okay, enough of that, onto the story!

Chapter 4: That's your brother!

After the girls had shopped until their wardrobes were full and little Alex had enough toys, clothes, and diapers to last him a life time they all went their separate ways. Serena pushed Alex in his new carriage and Raye walked beside it making funny faces to keep him entertained.

They soon came upon a big house that looked worthy of any celebrity! Serena gaped as Raye tried to push her on.

"Serena! The gate is right there, come on!" Raye insisted, finally pushing her on. She called up on the intercom and they entered the now open gate.

Raye pushed the huge front doors open and called out for her brother. "Darien! Oh, Darien! We are here!" Raye yelled shrilly.

"You don't have to shout Raye! I'm right...here." Darien faltered as he came out from behind a door. His eyes were locked on Serena as she surveyed the room.

Serena felt eyes on her and she turned around quickly to see the most handsome man staring at her. She felt her cheeks turn red as he held her gaze. Finally Alex snapped her out of her trance by screaming his lungs out.

Serena picked him up quickly and started rocking him to quiet him down. She felt his diaper and learned he needed a diaper change.

"Where is your bathroom, I need to change his diaper." Serena said, grabbing his diaper bag from the carriage handle.

"Oh, here let me show you, this place is so big you might get lost." Darien offered, already walking up the stairs. Serena followed and heard Raye mumble a small, "Don't mind me..." under her breath.

Serena walked beside Darien, holding tightly to Alex. "So, you actually live here by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, I really liked it at first but now it just seems large and empty, you know?" Darien replied.

"No, I don't know. I've always either lived with my parents and then I had little Alex here to keep me company." Serena said, readjusting Alex in her arms.

"So, your husband must keep you company to, right?" Darien asked, getting nervous.

"No, I'm not married." Serena mumbled.

"Boyfriend then right?" Darien asked.

"No. Just me and Alex." Serena said, getting slightly aggravated.

"Oh, so..." Serena cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Listen, I'm not married, I don't have a boyfriend! Alex is here only because I was raped by my ex-boyfriend." She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a final thump.

In the bathroom, Serena stared at her red face. "Why did I tell him that?" Serena asked herself. "It took me like 3 weeks before I would even tell the girls!"

She shook her head and quickly changed Alex's diaper as he gurgled happily.

Serena smiled and stared at her precious baby's face.

She traced his soft baby face and then kissed his fat little nose. She smiled when he laughed. Alex was always so cute.

She couldn't get over how much he looked like Seiya. He was the spitting image. Tears formed in Serena's eyes at his memory. She had trusted him and he had used her. Forced her to get rid of something most precious to her. He had stolen her youth, her very essence. Tears were now steaming on her cheeks and falling on Alex's cheeks.

Serena wiped them off him and then rubbed her own eyes. "Alex, never grow up to be like your daddy, please?" More tears were falling from her eyes.

Alex's little hand slowly lifted to Serena's eyes. She took it and kissed it gently. Alex giggled again.

Serena finally came out of the bathroom to find Raye waiting with their suitcases.

"Come on girl! Let's get settled in our rooms." Raye led Serena past what seemed like millions of doors until they finally stopped at two doors side by side. "The one on the right is yours and Alex's. The one on the left is mine. Just knock if you need something."

"I will help you unpack since you have Alex." Raye stated, pushing her bags in her door.

Serena and Raye walked in and Serena noticed thankfully she had her own bathroom and a walk-in closet. They quickly set up the transporter crib and sat Alex in. Then they began to unpack their clothes.

"So, spill it!" Raye said flatly, a mischievous grin lighting her face.

"Spill what?" Serena asked, trying to hide her grin.

"Do you like my brother or what?" Raye said, cutting to the chase.

"I don't know, maybe or maybe not." Raye gave Serena an evil look.

"You are impossible!" Raye said throwing her hands up.

"I'm impossible? How come you never told me your brother was like totally hot?" Serena screeched. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"Ha! So you do like him!" Raye screamed. Serena covered her mouth.

"Hush Raye! Not so loud or he'll hear you! I think he's cute but I don't know if I like him." Serena whispered.

"Oh, you'll like him. You'll be good for him to! You, Alex, and Darien would be the cutest family!" Raye gushed.

"Raye, come on!" Serena blushed but secretly imagined it. 'Maybe...'

Yay! Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it! I finally introduced Darien into the story! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. A Mismatched Family

I'm back with another chapter of Standing Tall and just to clear something up...Alex dies not crawl or walk because he is only a baby, I know that, I'm not stupid. He laughs because I wanted him to and I don't care because it is my story anyway! Now onto chapter 5...

Chapter 5: A Mismatched Family

Serena settled Alex into his bed after his bath. She hummed to him and his eyes began to droop until he finally fell asleep.

"Goodnight my sweet baby boy." she whispered. She turned off the light and closed the door since it was only 8 o'clock.

"Hey Serena!" Raye called. You wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Serena replied. She flopped down on the couch in the upstairs den.

"He gets free HBO." Raye said happily. "We can watch Troy, Pirates of the Caribbean, and some Disney movie called The Princess Diaries 2."

"Naked Orlando Bloom, funny Johnny Depp, or a cat named Fat Louie? I'll take naked Orlando Bloom personally!" Serena exclaimed, her eyes taking on a dreamy look.

Raye giggled as she privately agreed with her. A knock resounded on the door just as the movie was starting. "Come in!" Raye shouted.

Darien walked in with two bowls of popcorn in his hands. "Thought you might get hungry!" he said holding out the bowls to the two girls who in turn squealed in delight.

Serena turned on the baby monitor she had in her pocket and sat it on the coffee table beside her. She then turned most of her attention on the movie. "So what are you guys watching?" Darien asked, sitting in the recliner.

"Troy." Raye answered simply. The movie played through the first small battle scene and then came to the party scene. The girls looked at each other and laughed both knowing what would happen next. Orlando or Paris climbed the staircase after Helen and locked the door after him. They went through the talking scene and the next thing you knew Orlando was naked. Too bad they didn't show all of him.

Raye and Serena started bursting out laughing as Darien looked at them with a "I thought so look."

"You know," Raye began, an evil look adorning her face. "You look a little like Helen of Troy and Darien you look a little like Paris." Raye ducked under a pillow as Serena turned bright red and threw a pillow at her as did Darien.

A loud wail came over the monitor and Serena sighed as she stood up to go to the little baby. "I'll help!" Darien offered, following her out.

"No thanks, he's not so good with strangers." Serena said, opening the door.

"C'mon, he can get to know me!" Darien said light heartedly. Serena laughed at his eager expression and then caved in.

"Okay you can help. Do you know how to change diapers?" Serena asked after taking a whiff of the room.

Darien visibly paled at that. "I know h-how. S-sure." Serena held back a laugh as she set up the changing table.

"Okay, bring him over here and change his diaper." she said sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner.

Darien picked up Alex and brought him to the table. With hands shaking he slowly replaced the soiled diaper with a new one and breathed a sigh of relief when he was done.

Alex stared at the man like he was interrogating him and when he seemed worthy he held out his hands to the man.

Darien looked surprised but picked him up and started playing with him. Serena smiled at the adorable image and giggled.

Okay, that was a quick chapter but I was in a rush and I had to get it done.


	7. Midnight Feedings

Please don't murder me! I know I haven't updated in a while...a long while and I am really sorry! Here is chapter 6 of Standing Tall!

Chapter 6: Midnight Feedings

"WHHHAAAAA!" Alex's voice rang out during the dark of the night jolting Serena awake. She rubbed her eyes and tiredly climbed out of her bed.

"What's the matter baby?" Serena cooed. Alex gurgled and kicked his legs at her.

"Are you hungry? I'll get you a bottle..." Serena slipped on her robe before carefully picking up Alex.

She descended the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone up and slipped into the kitchen. She was turned to close the door and did not see the shadow that lurked in the corner.

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed in surprise! She spun around quickly before a low chuckle came out of her "attacker."

"Whoa there, Serena! It's just me!" Darien exclaimed, holding in anymore laughter. "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Alex was hungry so I came down to get him a bottle." She replied indicating the baby that lay nestled in her arms.

Darien nodded in understanding before going back to the bar and resuming whatever he had been doing before.

Serena stared at his back thoughtfully before she began mixing the bottle. Serena sat Alex in the highchair and he kicked and gurgled happily, trying to grab his pudgy toes.

Serena laughed as she heard him talking in a language only he understood. At 1 year old, Alex was turning into a curious toddler, crawling into anything he could find.

Serena smiled, almost 6 months since she first came to this house. She was in the process of setting up another apartment, this time without the help of her parents.

Behind her Alex became quiet; he seemed to be sizing Darien up. Darien noticed the tot's stare and looked at him, their gazes equally leveled. Alex began making noises, like he was trying to say something but couldn't quite form the words.

"D...de...da...Daddy!" Alex stumbled before triumphantly reaching his desired word.

Darien stared shocked at Alex and Serena whirled around to look at Alex. Her eyes widened with extreme surprise.

"Daddy!" Alex said again, obviously talking to Darien. He stretched out his arms to the surprised man.

"Did he just call me...Daddy?" Darien asked Serena incredulously. She nodded, her gaze still holding onto Alex.

"He just called _you_ Daddy!"

Okay, there is chapter 6! I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far. Please review and by the way...I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!


	8. Long Time No See

Hey every one! I am typing a new chapter to Standing Tall go me! Ok, one review told me to talk more about the whole rape thing since of course it triggered the whole story, so now here is a long chapter with a flashback from the sight and a little in depth to what her feelings were...what will happen? Keep in mind that I don't hate Seiya, it just kinda worked for the story you know? In other chapters Seiya will reenter! I have not forgotten him!

Chapter 7: Long Time No See

Long after Alex had fallen asleep, Serena lay awake. She just could not keep the night out of her mind! Why had Alex called Darien daddy? Serena knew she had a few feelings for him that she was still trying to sort out but she never knew that Alex thought Darien was his father! He did feed him and help put him to bed sometimes but those were trivial things.

Her heart beat in her chest loudly as she recalled Darien's reaction to Alex's first word.

Flashback-

Darien stared open-mouthed at Alex as what he said was digested through his mind. To some people it may seem no big deal being called daddy but Darien was a bachelor, had been for the longest time. He had never wanted to be called daddy before. He had never even contemplated being a father.

"Wha-a-at?" he stammered. Serena looked at Alex and then at Darien. "Why did he just call me daddy?"

"I don't know for certain, but...maybe he is just tired, I'll put him in bed." Serena murmured as she grabbed the bottle and Alex and left the kitchen quickly.

End of Flashback-

Serena looked toward Alex's cradle and she could hear his soft baby breathing. She smiled in spite of herself. It was a nice thought though. A family, both parents being there.

At that moment a picture of Seiya passed through her mind and she gasped. Tears again formed behind her eyelids. She had trusted him so much and then he had abused her in such a way...

Flashback-

"Seiya!" Serena exclaimed. Her breathing was labored as he moved over her, forcing himself deeper and deeper into her. She gasped as more tears slipped from her eyes.

"Stop...please..." she whispered. Seiya's laugh rang out through the room and sent shivers down her back. He then began thrusting violently...not once letting up or slowing down.

When he was finished he tossed her aside. "That was a nice play time. Maybe we can do it again sometime..." he said with a smirk, his fingers caressing her breast. All Serena could do was cry and shake, all her innocence had been stolen from her in one careless action.

End of Flashback-

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Though it had been over a year the pain was still clear and fresh in her mind. The pain, the tears; she had said no but he kept pushing harder every time she screamed.

Once Alex whimpered in his sleep and Serena calmed down. She shouldn't become like this now. She had to become strong. For Alex if for no one else.

The next morning Serena woke up to a bright blue sunny sky, birds chirping, and Alex gurgling happy about something in his crib.

Serena looked over to her son to see all four of her close friends gathered around him, each trying to make him laugh.

Serena watched them make fools of themselves and wished desperately that she had a camcorder. Then Darien walked in with one without any of the girl's noticing. He looked at Serena's amused face and winked. She held in a giggle as the camera rolled and the unnoticing actresses played the roles.

Serena could not help it then; she just broke down laughing at the sight. The girls turned around to see what was so funny until they saw Darien filming them. Right then four faces turned about as red as a face could and Darien literally ran for his life.

Alex looked slightly bewildered and looked at Serena as if to say, "What's so funny?"

Serena and Ami walked around scouring the apartment building. Serena was once again hunting for a new place to live since because of the night before she knew she had overstayed her welcome.

Ami checked the cabinets to make sure they were all properly connected and would not just suddenly break off out of the blue one day!

So far the apartment seemed nearly perfect! Great price, attached front door, (actually very hard to find one with one) good structure, big space. It needed some repainting but over all it was the perfect place and even though Serena wouldn't admit it out loud she was happy it was 2 blocks away from Darien's house.

"This is a perfect building Serena! I don't see why you shouldn't rent it out right now!" and with the Ami seal of approval I laid the first two months rent down and shook hands with the landlord.

"So you really are moving out!" Raye whined as she helped me pack mine and Alex's belongings.

"Yeah, I figured it's time I set my life back up instead of mooching off you and your brother." Serena giggled, folding up Alex's sleepers.

"But I will be left alone with my brother and I will be bored out of my mind!" Raye whined again, this time much louder.

"Yeah, you just want to play with Alex! Besides, shouldn't you be moving out to? I mean, it has been 6 months since the fire." Serena said.

"Well, yeah but...I will!" Raye exclaimed.

"I just live two blocks away, you can even walk to see me, k?" Serena reasoned, holding out her hand to her good friend.

Raye stared at it and smiled. She took it and shook it. Then the two girl's laughed, like they were back in high school, carefree...But she didn't know, she never knew...

Okay, I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that but wasn't this chapter pretty long, for me I mean! Writing long chapters is not my forte, (if you know what I mean)! Okay, reviews!


	9. The Plot Thickens

Yay! I am now eating breakfast! Old-fashioned food like biscuits, sausage, eggs, jelly, you know the stuff that will one day kill me? Yeah, yummy! Okay now here is chapter 8!

Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

Serena stood on a stool, painting a wall with a long roller. Her door stood open to allow the bright sunshine in. Alex sat in his play pen, gurgling to himself and fiddling with his chubby toes. Serena hummed a nursery rhyme to herself.

The sun smiled at the happy little house, but then a shadow darkened the doorway. It was tall, black, filled with evil intentions.

Serena turned around to see what was with the shadows but then she saw, and was knocked unconscious.

Sirens filled the air as paramedics began filing into the small apartment and police officers began swarming the precinct.

Serena woke to a voice, filled with concern. Her eyes cracked open through dried blood to look up into Darien's dark blue eyes. "Darien..." Serena whispered through cracked lips.

"It's okay Serena; they're taking you to a doctor." Darien said, helping the paramedics lift her to the stretcher.

"Okay...can you take care of Alex for me while I'm gone?" Serena asked weakly, closing her eyes. Darien looked to the four girls who stood next to the overturned play pen. They shook their heads as the tears began coming down.

"Serena, who did this...to you?" Darien asked as he climbed into the ambulance. Serena looked startled at the question.

"It was, it was Seiya, Alex's dad..." Serena said as she remembered the split second before she was knocked unconscious.

"Serena, Alex is gone, Seiya took him. We don't know where he is!" Darien replied. He took Serena's now shaking hand and began rubbing it as she was consumed by the unceasing tears.

Yes, I know I am evil but I had to get this story moving! Also, please remember I hold no grudge against Seiya; he just works for this story! I love you all and please review!


	10. InterludeStanding Tall

Hiya! This is what we call an interlude! It gives you some of the in sight to feelings, no growth whatsoever! Please review!

Interlude-Standing Tall

_How can I stand tall,_

_when all I know how to do is fall?_

Serena sat in her hospital bed, Alex's sleeper in her hands as she sat crying into the small woolen fabric. No word on the missing baby yet, the police had said outside her door. The case might have to go unsolved, they had said. Serena cried harder...

_How can I show,_

_I can do this on my own,_

_when I sink so low,_

_and I am alone?_

Police officers scrambled around the office with manila envelopes on kidnappers in the area. So far none had shown up positive! An old, bald man sat in a corner looking at the records of all criminals in the area. Another officer sat at a computer database going through the family's records.

So far the case of Alex Tuskino had been a dead end, no trace of him had been found.

_In this world so bitter,_

_and cold,_

_when you are shaken and jittered,_

_sad and scared by years untold?_

A dark figure stood outlined against the full moon. A smile cracked on his face as police cursors sped by on the street below.

"Soon..." he whispered. "Very soon."

_So how can I succeed at all,_

_unless I know how to stand tall?_

Okay, that was the interlude! Please review! I have had the interlude written down for the longest time but I haven't had time to type it until now. The poem, Standing Tall a.k.a. Stand Tall is by me!


	11. Getting Alex Back

Okay, I have had some bad reviews on this story, saying different things so I went back and re-read it. Well, you guys were right! This story is not very good. Minor details, moves too fast, characters doing things they would never do! This is terrible! I have been posting a story that I could have done so much better on...Okay. Later after I finish this I might redo it or I might just finish and learn from my mistakes. I will try to do better from here on out.

Standing Tall

Chapter 9: Getting Alex Back

The walls were blinding, white; she could barely open her eyes without the walls burning in her eyes. A beeping sound beside her reminded her of where she was and why she wanted the beeping to stop.

A picture of Alex flashed through her mind, and with it came pain. Not physical, but the kind of pain that knows no medicine. It stabbed through and cried in anguish trying to break free from her chest. Tears poured down her face as memories of Alex came to her.

She remembered how he was made, how he entered the world, his first word... Even though he came from a rape, she now knew she would never have wanted it to be different. Let your past influence your future.

Serena wiped away her tears and then made a vow. She _would_ find her son, and _no one _would stand in her way. She had let far too many people push her around but not now.

Serena was released the following day with strict orders to stay in bed for another two weeks. She promised she would but knew she wouldn't. She had a job to do.

The hospital trusted her to catch a cab and go straight home since luckily all her friends had meetings or were out of town.

She walked out the wide double doors and rounded the corner towards her apartment.

Serena looked up at her apartment where she had planned to spend some wonderful times with her son, but now that dream was gone and replaced with a sick feeling of uncertainty. Serena knew in her heart who had taken her son. Seiya. She hated him for what he has done.

Serena walked past the apartment. She didn't know where to look, she didn't care! She would walk the globe just to find her son.

The last place she had known Seiya was living was on Joli Avenue. Serena's mother had made sure that she always knew where Seiya lived. Serena hailed a cab and quickly directed it towards Joli Avenue without any hesitation.

Seiya would be there, with Alex, waiting for her.

Though Joli Avenue was only 12 blocks away it felt like it took a lifetime to get there. Serena sat in the back seat, nervously tapping her lap with her fingertips. The radio blared up front, blasting a song from some rock group called Green Day called American Idiot.

Finally the cab stopped at a green road sign. Serena hurried out of the cab and paid the driver. She then set off down the street. Her mother had told her he lived at 56 Joli Avenue.

"34, 36, 38..." Serena counted the street numbers as she walked past them. "42, 44, 46..." As the numbers grew so did Serena's pace until she began to jog and then run. "50, 52, 54, 56!" Serena stopped suddenly. "Here it is." She whispered. It was a run down place, exactly the way Seiya liked to live. Not suspicious, just old. A porch with peeling white paint wrapped around the old Victorian.

Serena slowly walked up the creaky steps and carefully walked across the aged floor.

The front door was barely hanging on the hinges and as she knocked she felt the hollowness of it echoing inside the house.

No answer. Serena knocked again louder, before she pushed the heavy door open, luckily it had been unlocked.

Inside was even more trashed than outside. Some floorboards had been ripped up and a small box TV sat on a cardboard box, a close hanger stretching from the top. Beer cans were scattered across a dirty old sofa. A broken picture hung from the wall.

"Seiya!" Serena shouted. Her voice echoed back, sounding, cold, distant. "Seiya!" Serena screamed, her tears breaking into her voice. The walls shook with her desperateness.

"No need to scream! You'll wake the baby!" Seiya exclaimed angrily from a small doorway.

Serena turned around only to be face to face with cold steel blue eyes. "Seiya," Serena hissed her voice full of contempt. "Give my baby back."

Seiya stroked his chin as if thinking. "Why? He's my son to, you know."

"He will _never_ be your _son_." Serena said angrily. Tears again came to her eyes but she pushed them back, not daring to let him have that glory.

"I'll tell you what. You pay me 30 grand and I'll give him back, alive." Serena was sure her eyes turned red with rage when he said that.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." Seiya dared. Hate matched hate.

"Why are you doing this?" Serena exclaimed. "I didn't demand anything of you!"

"Yes you did. My privacy, any thought of succeeding!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What? Dammit! The whole town knows why you left! They know I raped you! I was fucking fired and put on trial! I served in jail for a year until my lawyer finally got me out of jail and charged the shit out of me! Then I have your fucking mother of a bitch tracking my every move! I know how you found me!" Seiya raged. A wail came out from the room but Seiya ignored it.

"I don't have 30 grand! The most I could get you is 10." Serena thought. "Take me. You can have me for as long as you want if you give me Alex back. I'll even pay you 10 thousand dollars." Serena made her last desperate plea, her resolve at being strong finally giving in.

Seiya thought about it for a moment. "Hell, you were the best fuck in that whole town."

Seiya nodded his head toward a different room, still ignoring the wailing baby. Serena looked back, and began to pray for Alex's safety.

The room was small, barely large enough to hold the dirty mattress it contained. Seiya sat on the mattress and began to undress. Serena refused to look at him. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Get naked and blow me!"

Serena undressed slowly, first her shirt, then her pants. Last were her lace panties and bra, that to, she pulled off slowly. Finally fully undressed she got down on her knees and was forced to look at Seiya. He stood up and pointed his penis at her face. She grabbed it and grimaced before sticking it in her mouth.

She sucked hard and began a motion that had him swaying his hips in no time. Serena wished him crabs, a castration, anything that would hurt him greatly.

Her head bobbed back and forth, faster and faster. His hand came up to her head and held it tighter. Finally he ejaculated and fell back on the bed. Serena spit the disgusting stuff out of her mouth and wiped it on her arm. Serena knew he was not finished so she just lay on the mattress while he rested. Finally he flipped over and began to suck on her nipples, pulling each one harshly.

Serena felt his hardness, pound against her thigh as her back arched. This continued for several minutes until Seiya could not stand it any more. He grabbed Serena's hips and flipped himself over her. He steered his penis toward her vagina and dipped it in, Serena could feel herself groan in pleasure despite her hatred for him. She then felt hate toward herself because of the lust that was now driving her.

He was dipping in, slowly and then coming back out, taunting her. Serena arched to take more in but she found her arms restrained. Seiya then pulled himself up and put pressure into his stroke. Serena screamed in pain but then it slowly faded. Seiya moved above her. Pushing in, pulling out. They then both peeked at the same time and Serena felt warmth from his semen spread through her. They lay, crumbled before Seiya flipped her over and pushed himself into her bottom.

Doing it doggie style made Serena sick as a dog. He throbbed in her, pulsing and she yet again felt the liquid. Then, as quick as it had happened, Seiya pushed her down and quickly redressed.

"You've lost practice he said, looking down at her in disgust. Take your baby and let's go get the 10 grand." Seiya spat turning to leave.

Serena felt the tears as she quickly redressed. Seiya had done it, sucked the very life out of her. She quickly crossed the hall and found her baby on another dirty mattress on the floor. Alex had stopped crying but now he looked up at her with watery eyes.

Serena held him to her heart as tears cascaded down her face.

"Let's go bitch!" Seiya screamed from the main room.

Serena glared at the door but came, anything to get Seiya to leave her alone forever. What was her body and $10,000 to the love of her life, her miracle, Alex?

She walked past Seiya but he reached out and jerked her arm back. "You will follow me." he growled.

Serena nodded, ignoring the pain that was now spreading through her arm.

Serena told him the bank where she had put away money for Alex. They made the 12 block walk in ten minutes and Serena went into the bank with Seiya.

A pleasant looking lady sat at the counter and waved when Serena came up to the desk.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" the woman said politely.

"Yes, I would like to make a complete withdrawal from the Serena Tuskino account." Serena said smiling.

"ID please." Serena pulled her ID from her pocket and handed it to the lady.

The lady looked at it and nodded before heading to the back. She came back with a briefcase. "Thank you for coming, remember to continue your business with Tokyo National Bank."

Serena nodded and handed the briefcase to Seiya.

Outside they stopped. "I never want to see you again Seiya. If you don't I'll let this whole thing slip and never tell the police but if so much as look at me again I'll spill everything I know about you, your family, and now the bank has full photos of your face close up."

Seiya nodded. "Done."

They then parted ways. Serena knew she had lied. Seiya would not leave her alone after today. He would always be there. She made it back to her still unfurnished apartment and lay Alex in his new crib.

Serena then walked to the phone. Dialing the police station she hurriedly explained everything to them. Soon she could hear police sirens blaring down the street and passing her house. On their way to Joli Avenue, 56. One stopped at her apartment to take information and a paramedic was there to check for disease from her payment.

"Well, Miss Tuskino, disease and pregnancy free. You were one lucky woman today." He said, packing up all his gear.

"I know." Serena whispered, looking toward Alex's crib. She smiled.

Okay, there is chapter 9! I know it has been forever since I last updated but hey I finished one story and this one is just one chapter from being finished, or shall I say epilogue! I love you all and please review!


	12. Falling in Love

Hey people! Here is the epilogue to Standing Tall. I have to say after my extended vacation from this story I have improved my writing skills, if only a little. Well, here you go!

Standing Tall

Epilogue: Falling in Love

The next morning the story was all over the news. Pictures of Seiya after he was arrested were aired openly. He was fighting the police men and cursing about how he would one day kill Serena. But she wasn't scared now. He would never mess with her again.

All the girls came back from their trips early to check on Serena and to cry over Alex. They soon left though, each going home.

Serena found herself looking at Alex and thinking of Darien. She glanced at the door. She had expected him to check on her also. Around 9:00p.m. Serena gave up hope of him coming to check on them.

She loved him, more than anything, more than life. She knew Alex loved him to. They needed him.

Just as Serena was putting Alex to bed she heard the roar of a sport's car in the parking area outside her apartment. She glanced out the window and saw a shadow moving swiftly for her apartment.

She knew who it was and her heart soared. Serena looked at Alex who had quickly fallen asleep in his crib.

A pounding at the door soon woke him up and made him start crying. Serena picked him up and then rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal a sweating, panting Darien.

"Serena...I tried to hurry but I was in Osaka and traffic was terrible..." Darien rambled, his eyes darting from Serena to Alex and back again.

Serena put her finger to Darien's lips to silence him before covering her own over his.

The kiss was slow, beautiful, but full of passion and desperation. They pulled apart and Darien took her free hand and one of Alex's.

"I love you, both of you." He pulled them into an embrace but pulled apart when Alex began squirming. They both laughed at the look upon his face.

"We love you to." Serena replied, yet again kissing Darien.

Okay! I am finished with Standing Tall! I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I did. It sure was a journey and though it moved fast I still loved it! Please review and remember I don't own Sailor Moon! P.S. If you or anybody you know has been raped get help, but don't just sit back and let it control you. Remember you can control your own life and you can Stand Tall.


End file.
